Hulbert
Chapter 2: Hulbert first appearance is in the Chapter 2 intro, when Supreme sister Jane introduces the Peace Guard Leaders. He is the commander of the "Stallos Wordbringer's" force, one of the three guard corpses that belong to the Peace Guard. He holds the title of "High inquisitor". He is known for his devotion to the Godess, reaching a level of spirituality and faith much more higher than anyone in the village. He wears a mask wich he can barelly see through, still he's able to "perciebe" the foes that threaten the stability of the godess. His amount of faith and fanatism for Stallos is vital in the summoning of Holy Belle. Hulbert will appear at the church, once Elana's has influenced 60% of the village areas; being the second boss of the chapter 2. Once he is defeated, a nice animation about Elana dealing the final blow will appear, and also the first part of Holy Belle event story. Combat : The fight starts with Hulbert and two Stallos Wordbringers, depending on the player's strategy, Hulbert combat evolves in different phases : # As long as there's one Wordbringer alive, Hulbert is protected by a magic barrier, becoming untargetable. He will be casting Stallos Sermon, dealing aoe damage to Elana's team. # Once one of the Wordbringers is taken down, Hulbert will buff up the other, bursting it's mana. # Once the two Wordbringers are down, Hulbert will bring them back to the fight again.. # Once the two Worbringers are defeated again, Hulbert will face Elana's team himself, casting the sermon untill his armor is broken. # As the armor is broken, Hulber will start to cast a spell that deals damage and recovers his hp and mana. # Once Hulbert is low on hp, (around 30%) he will cast an improved version of the previous spell, dealing damage to everyone in Elana's team and recovering his hp and mana, this will happen only once per fight. # After the global spell, he will keep casting his single target spell that drains hp and mana. It's higly recomended to face Hulbert with at least 2 spirits crafted, as much Elana's skills as the player can unlock and some extra potions (it always help). Some of the spirits skills, Elana's skills and allies can't be casted on bosses(as fury's break armor skill, pride's confuse, etc), but they still work against the minions. Some of the Allies skills do work with bosses (as Tina's throwing cow, stunning them aswell, or Kaeryn's second skill). TIP: Keep in mind that he won't be targetable or affected by any attack untill his MINIONS ARE DOWN, use kaeryn first skill or fury's second skill along with Elana first physical skill to tear their armour, then try with hight area damage as Tina's second skill, Elana's area of effect winds, Loola's area of effect skill.... Once he's alone, rush to cause him as much damage as possible, use Tina's cow attack to stun him in the last phase of the game. The twin bards songs are very helpfull to keeping up Elana's health, mana and energy up during the fight. Also, Lust third skill can deal with him in one blow. Category:Bosses